supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamia/Made Vampire (SaiyukiLover232)
These vampires are different than the other breed. They are stronger, more dangerous, and unpredictable. Watch out for them. –John Winchester, to his sons Lamia Vampires, also simply known as Vampires '''and '''Vamps, or Made Vampires, are a race of blood-drinking supernatural creatures that were once human. Lamia vampires are one of two branches of the vampire species. The lamia vampires are a rare type of vampire created by Eve. They were given different abilities than the Alpha Vampire and the second race of vampires were given. Made vampires are created by the lamia; they are humans who have been turned into vampires. They are considered part of the first branch because they were turned by the lamia. Lamia vampires are considered legendary among the vampire species. History Lamia vampires were Eve's very first creations and are her most favourite out of all her children. They predate the second branch of vampires and all other monsters. In turn, made vampires were created by the lamia. The Original family, known as the Aldertree Family, were the very first lamia vampires; they are considered the Alpha Vampires and are thought to be royalty amongst both branches of the vampire species. Creation First Branch Lamia Vampire Lamia are born vampires, having what is known as the "vampire gene". This means the lamia constantly have vampire blood running through their system at all times. In order to activate the vampire gene, a lamia must die, thus coming back in a state of transition. Then to complete the transition into a full lamia vampire, the lamia in question must consume an exceptional amount of human blood within the next 24 hours, or they will die. Made Vampire A made vampire is a human who has been turned into a vampire by a lamia. Because made vampires were changed by lamia, they are considered part of the first branch of the vampire species. The transition into a vampire for a human is similar to the transition for a lamia, aside for the fact that the human doesn't constantly have vampire blood running through their system. The process of creating a made vampire is very simple: humans who have consumed vampire blood and died with it in their system will rise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be intact and able to function. Furthermore, the physiological trauma must be sufficient enough for the recipient to actually pass out, since the vampire blood in their system will only heal any non-fatal wounds or injuries that the victim sustained prior to dying. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, at least a sips worth, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood to complete the process. Until a vampire completes their transition, they will be insusceptible to the standard weaknesses of their species. Second Branch Only the members, or relatives, of the Original family were given the ability to create non-lamia vampires of the second branch. This is because they are the Alpha Vampires of the lamia race. This way, vampirism is spread by the ingestion of vampire blood or by its direct introduction to the human blood stream. However, unlike the lamia vampires, the human doesn't need to die. These are currently the only possible methods of infection (tactile contact with Eve is no longer possible since her death), since many hunters are seen getting splashed in the face with vampire blood without being turned. This means that the vampire blood doesn't enter a person's system through the eyes, nose or unbroken skin. It may also mean that, in terms of ingestion, a certain quantity is required to cause the transformation, considering getting splattered blood on the lips may result in some entering the mouth, becoming mixed with saliva, and winding up swallowed. These limitations are very beneficial to hunters, due to the fact that killing a vampire is usually a gory and messy procedure. Newly turned vampires are always confused and disoriented, especially while adjusting to the overwhelmingly sharp senses and sensitivity to light. Bloodlust usually sets in after, and drives the newly turned vampire into a killing spree. They then normally seek the one who changed them, known as their maker, and usually accept them as their leader. Most of the vampires shown in the series develop or are integrated into a nest or hive mentality. These newly turned vampires are still half-human until they drink their first blood. Vampires of the second branch are simply known as vampires, while the others are known as lamia and made vampires. Physiology Blood is the main component of a lamia and made vampire's diet; be it human, animal or vampire blood. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming increasingly feral. Eventually, they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Due to a vampires enhanced senses, their craving for blood is so strong because hunger for their food source was magnified. A vampire's true face includes red, blood-shot sclera with protruding veins around the eyes and elongated fangs. Similarly, a vampire has human-like physiology, and their bodies continue to function normally as long as they have a steady diet of human blood. Vampires can become intoxicated by drugs such as alcohol and marijuana just as humans can, although they do have much higher tolerances due to their rapidly regenerating cells. They are immune to the majority of human diseases and illnesses, assuming they did not die of cancer, as cancer cells rapidly regenerate in the presence of vampire blood due to their lack of a "suicide button." The only known substances that can have a serious negative effect on vampires are vervain and werewolf venom. A characteristic unique to lamia vampires is that they are able to age normally like humans, due to being born. The lamia can halt the aging process if they wish to. If a lamia halts the aging process, it is nearly impossible to begin aging again; the lamia will most likely be stuck at the age when they chose to stop aging. Made vampires cannot do this because they have been changed at a certain age, while the lamia were born. If vampirism is removed through the cure to immortality, the body will return to the state of a healthy alive adult, but the amount of time the person was a vampire will catch up with them rapidly, and in older vampires will kill them within months. Conversely, if vampirism is stripped away by the, it will physically revert the body to the final state it was in before awakening in transition, leaving it a corpse with the physical damage of whatever it was that killed them. (e.g: drowning, slit throat, snapped neck, tuberculosis, etc.). This means that made vampires will be killed if stripped of vampirism, while a lamia will not because of being born. Nature Vampires, lamia and made, are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions - such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, the emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, happiness, hate, love, etc. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, anger, happiness, love etc.) their faces pale and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Being intensely emotional, it is not uncommon for vampires wishing to maintain self-control to document their lives after transition in journals, and though they have consistently shown considerable powers in recollection, vampires still need to peruse in order to reflect the occurences of their lives. However, lamia and made vampires experience sensations and feelings much more intensely than humans, and as such, they have a much more difficult time controlling their emotions, all of which are tied to their hunger in some way. Whenever a vampire is overwhelmed by powerful feelings (such as hunger, anger, happiness, love etc.) their faces become pale, and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes, darkening them tremendously. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey and to aid them in feeding on humans and animals. Due to their intensely emotional nature, it is not uncommon for vampires wishing to maintain self-control to document their lives after their transition in journals. Though they have consistently shown considerable powers in recollection, vampires still need to peruse in order to reflect on their feelings during certain events. Another function of the vampire nature is the ability to "turn off" their humanity in order to make it easier for them emotionally to feed on humans to maintain their immortality. Vampires who have used this coping mechanism have described the process as "flicking a switch", which essentially numbs their emotions and disables their ability to be empathetic, allowing them to shut out painful feelings such as guilt, grief, and sadness and turning off the part of them that makes them ashamed of their actions. Vampires with their humanity turned off often think of themselves as purely rational or logical and not being ruled by emotions. They also have no problem feeding indiscriminately on whomever they please, either using compulsion to make the humans forget afterwards or killing them outright with no shame. Ritual According to Jonah, the lamia vampires had a ritual a thousand years ago by which, when a lamia reaches the ages of 13-16, they would kill themselves and purposefully activate their vampire gene. When the lamia came back in a state of transition, a human sacrifice would then be offered up. Once the human was drained of all their blood and the transition into a full lamia vampire was complete, the lamia would then hunt and pray on humans in villages/towns for the entire night, killing and draining everyone of their blood. This ritual was mostly performed by the prominent lamia families, such as the Aldertree family (so that their hybrid descendants could activate their vampire-side) and the Mikaelson family. Reproduction Lamia vampires can reproduce and have children with other lamia vampires, though it is rare and doesn't happen often. They are also able to have children with different species, such as: other monsters, demons, and angels. However, this doesn't happen because lamia vampires prefer to keep their bloodlines pure. So far, the only known lamia vampires to have children with someone from a different species is the Original family. Made vampires, unlike the lamia, are not able to reproduce and have children. Society and Culture Many lamia and made vampires are nomads of sorts, moving around from place to place to make sure they are not discovered by humans. Some of them appear to attempt to take on identities within the human world and exist alongside humans, while others instead appear to enjoy living among humans mostly anonymously. The Original family (also known as the Aldertree family) are considered royalty amongst lamia and made vampires (the first branch) and just vampires, the second branch. The Originals attempt to keep balance throughout both branches of the vampire species and make sure that they don't exposde themselves; however, this doesn't always work. There are also various supernatural communities spread throughout the world, where there is a hierarchy and rule set in-place. If one of these communities get out of hand, then a member of the Original family will destroy the community. The sharing of blood between vampires is considered an intimate act and is not typically taken lightly. Attitudes Humans Vampires generally coexist with humans. Humans are mostly oblivious to the existence of vampires, which makes it easier for vampires to commingle with their human cohorts. Most of the few people who do know about vampires have either been compelled to forget, or are compelled not to speak of it to anyone, which lessens the chances that the vampire species will be exposed to the public. Attitudes of vampires towards humans vary from individual to individual. Some see humans as simply food, servants, and/or entertainment, while others feel compassion for humans, remembering their lives before becoming vampires. Overall, vampires in general are known to see humans as less compared to themselves, and ultimately regard their lives as being almost insignificant, as they are mortal whereas vampires live forever. As a result of their immortality and the death they experience on a regular basis, the death of a human who has no significant connection to the vampire is typically a non-event for them. Hunters As hunters are aware of the existence of vampires and hunt them down, the attitudes towards hunters are a little different than the average human. But still, most of the time, attitudes of vampires towards hunters vary from individual to individual. However, most vampires generally greatly dislike hunters, as hunters will kill vampires, even innocent ones. Most vampires think that hunters are very annoying, irritating, arrogant, and a waste of their time. Though there are a few rare vampires who will team up and work with hunters, occasionally finding them to be useful, or are actually hunters themselves. But there are also some vampires who will go to extreme lengths in their hatred for hunters, and will intentionally try to seek them out and kill them. Second Branch Lamia and made vampires usually get along with vampires of the second branch. They consider each other "siblings", and will generally look out for one another. Vampires of the first and second branch will even sometimes hunt and travel together. However, there are also a few lamia and made vampires that think they are above vampires of the second branch. Some of these lamia and made vampires consider themselves to be superior, stronger, and the better race. They will even go as far as to hunt down vampires of the second race to kill them. Angels Vampires are quite generally scared of the angels and try to avoid them. This is because of the fact that vampires know the angels are very capable of killing them with ease. But there are also a few vampires that will become arrogant, thinking they can defeat an angel, and will foolishly seek them out to fight. This always results in the vampire being easily defeated. So far, the only vampires that have been known to befriend some of the angels are the Original family. This is because of the descendants of Quinn and Jonah Aldertree being part-angel. Other Monsters Lamia and made vampires prefer to stay away and not get involved with other monsters. This is because vampires are high-tier monsters, meaning that they are stronger than the majority of monsters, but are not among the strongest. Vampires will usually only associate with other high-tier monsters, though it is still very rare, and don't even bother with low-tier monsters. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength '- Vampires possess strength that is greater than humans, and slowly grows stronger as they age. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Lamia and made vampires are stronger than vampires of the second branch, too. Their other feats include: single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, punching through concrete or metal, ripping people apart, ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort, and easily lifting up heavy objects. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves and some other supernatural creatures. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. It has been shown that anger makes vampires stronger. The older a vampire is, the more powerful they are. *'Super Speed '- Lamia and made vampires are much faster than humans, werewolves, and vampires of the second branch. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess super-human agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age. *'Super Stamina '- Vampires do not tire easily. They are able to fight for long periods of time and emerge almost unfazed. This is easier when a vampire is drinking human blood, rather than animal blood. *'Super Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, though most vampires typically learn how to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear them, such as when they are concentrating on other things. They can also smell blood from several meters away and track it over long distances, and see in total darkness. Once a vampire has the scent of someone, they'll usually never forget it. These senses improve and grow stronger with time. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Lamia and made vampires experience emotions more powerfully than vampires of the second branch and humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Original vampires have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did thousands of years ago. Conversely, sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified, causing many vampires to "turn off" their humanity to block out the more painful emotions. After time and practice, the overwhelming sensations of heightened emotions fade as the vampire learns to overcome their emotions without turning off their humanity all together. *'Emotional Control '- Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity, which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing without her humanity.]] so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear, and relieve themselves of painful feelings such as grief, loss, depression, and shame. A vampire without their emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire can become a remorseless killer, and are almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are, as blocking out negative emotions also causes their positive emotions to become dulled or nonexistent as well. Vampires are capable of turning their humanity back on and bringing back their emotions but it is difficult as they will experience all of the repressed emotions and guilt of anything they did whithout their humanity with enhanced intensity. This ability can fade with time as vampires learn to properly manage and control their emotions. Some vampires who are over 500 years old have said that they have lost it altogether. *'Dream Manipulation '- Lamia and made vampires can control dreams and the subconscious. They have the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort peoples perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconscious of other vampires and even an Original vampire if they are weak enough. However, this is a learned skill that requires practice to achieve, and like other vampire abilities, the power with which they can use this ability is directly related to the vampire's strength and age, but it is not a skill limited to those of advanced age. *'Mind Compulsion '- Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behaviour and can alter or erase memories. Normal vampires cannot "compel" witches, werewolves, or other supernatural creatures. They also cannot compel other vampires of both the first and second branch, whereas Original vampires can compel other vampires and vampire hybrids in addition to humans. Original vampires cannot, however, compel other Originals. **'Telepathy '- An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Vampires can mentally communicate with others from a distance; they are able to send distress calls and mental images during emergency situations. They can open their minds to others, allowing them to witness their personal memories. They can also use this power to search through a person's mind for answers by placing their hands on the person's temples. **'Illusions' - Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. This is a skill that must be learned, and can grow stronger with age. **'Compelling Animals '- Vampires are able to compel animals to do things for them. However, this is a very difficult thing to do and only a few vampires are able to do it. So far, the only vampires capable of doing it are old vampires and members of the Original family. *'Weather Manipulation '- Vampires can control the weather to a certain extent, such as creating fog, haze, and mist from nothing, and then returning the weather to normal. This is also difficult to do, and only older vampires and members of the Original family can use weather manipulation with complete success. *'Immortality '- A vampire stops aging once turns, unless they are a lamia, meaning they can choose whether or not they wish to age. Upon their transformation, vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections, though the exception is cancer, which can only be exacerbated by vampirism. *'Invulnerability '- Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. Vampires have an extreme durability to pain. They can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. Vampires still react to physical force in a humans manner, even that generated human strength if the vampire is not over centuries in age. Vampires can be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma, As vampires get older they become more powerful. *'Regeneration '- Vampires recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies in seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. Also, their enhanced healing is limited to physical damage to their bodies. It is easier to heal if drinking human blood, rather than animal. *'Daywalking Amulet '- Vampires use special jewelry that can allow them to walk in the daylight. It must be made by a witch. *'Bond (SaiyukiLover232) Sire Bond '- Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire for whom they had strong romantic feelings before they were turned. *'Special Ability '- Some vampires, both lamia and made, have special abilities. The ability depends on the vampire and their strength. *'Flight (possibly) '- It is possible that some older vampires are able to fly, though it hasn't been seen yet. *'True Face '- A vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a vampire's true face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth (or in some cases canine teeth transform along with lateral incisors/or the first premolar, such as in Klaus's case ) extend into razor-sharp fangs. A vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are: aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions (anger, lust, sadness etc.). A vampire's fangs are extremely sharp, which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (such as flesh) and tear off limbs. A vampire's true face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition and the veins in a vampires face appear before the transition, as do the fangs. Weaknesses *'Decapitation '- Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Fire '- Vampires are highly flammable and sensitive to fire, and will quickly burn and die from it if the flames are not extinguished in time. If they so much as touch a fire for more than a second, they will be covered in it instantaneously and run the risk of death. It is mostly useful in disposing of the remains of a dead vampire. *'Sunlight '- Sunlight and U.V. rays burn vampires on contact, and prolonged exposure will cause them to burst into flames and die. *'Wood '- Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate them, and it will take longer for them to heal their injuries. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in instantaneous and permanent death. *'Vervain '- Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. Many vampires drink vervain to protect themselves from Originals vampires compelling them and to reduce its effects when used by enemies. *'Heart Extraction '- Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. Vampires have the strength to plunge their hands right through the flesh of a human, werewolf, or another vampire. This allows them to plunge their hand into the chest and pull out the heart of their victims. If it is a vampire that has been subjected to this, then they will desiccate upon death, causing their bodies to become a grey, dry husk with their vampiric veins exposed all over their body. * Vamptonite '''- Human blood with DNA altered by Leviathan corn syrup: This altered blood kills them quickly as though they have ingested a powerful acid. *Invitation '- Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Desiccation '- Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. Magic can also be used to desiccate vampire. *'Vampire Bloodline '- If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite '- The bite of a werewolf, which involves injecting a toxic venom into the wound, is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. The blood of a hybrid from the Original family with werewolf genes can cure the bite (Katherine and Niklaus). Vampires suffering from the bite seem to always hallucinate moments from their past. While typical vampires will eventually die from werewolf bites, it isn't lethal to Original vampires, though they still will experience the sickness and hallucination that accompanies it until their body heals. *'Broken Neck '- Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for varying amounts of time, depending on the diet and age of the person in question. *'Animal Blood''' - Animal blood weakens a vampire's strength. *'Physical Trauma' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. *'Cancer' - Although vampires cannot catch diseases and illnesses such as cancer, if a human has cancer and is turned into a vampire, the effects of the cancer will increase. Something about vampire blood will speed up the replication of cancer cells of and exceed normal stages of the condition. It is * unknown what would happen if a vampire consumed the blood from someone who has cancer. *'The Colt '- As it can kill almost anything, it can be used against vampires. *'Angels '- Angels can kill them without difficulty. Myths *'Garlic' - The vampire's supposed repulsion towards garlic may have been a fabricated lie, similar to how werewolves are not actually immune to silver. This myth was presumably started to hide the fact that vampires are actually vulnerable to vervain. *'Holy Items' - The myth that vampires could be harmed using holy artifacts like crosses, blessed ground, and holy water may have circulated from the belief that they are unholy creatures originating from Hell and in league with the Devil. *'Mirrors' - The myth that vampires did not cast a reflection may have come from the belief that vampires had no souls. *'Shapeshifting' - The origin of the myth that vampires had the power to morph into a bat, wolf, rat, or a cloud of mist is unknown. It may be the result of a mistake of perception between vampires and werewolves. Or it may even be related to Silas, who has the ability to cast psychic illusions to appear as anyone he chooses. *'Soulless' - The belief that vampires are soulless beings may have stemmed from their ability to shut down their humanity, causing them to block out their emotions and behave without remorse or regret, giving off the impression that they have no conscience and by extension, lack a soul. *'Death' - Contrary to popular belief, vampires have beating hearts and they cannot function without oxygen. They will, however, be forced to revive after suffocation or oxygen deprivation but will only die again if the circumstances of their revival are less than favourable. Known Vampires Trivia *It is shown that their fangs appear once they drink human blood. *As predators, vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. The hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. *Vampires are excellent predators, as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. *Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a limited degree by consuming alcohol or eating human food to sublimate their cravings, though they cannot serve as replacements for actual blood. They may also consume coffee to keep their body warmer to avoid spooking humans when touched. *Vampires cannot technically own property in respect to supernatural protection through invitation. *Vampire blood cannot cure cance **It is likely that the vampire blood does not differentiate healthy cells from cancer cells and would accelerate the growth of cancer cells and kill the cancer patients. The cancer cells or tumors would stay with the patient as he or she completes their transition into a vampire, and would continue to grow, resulting a vampire suffering endlessly from the cancer. *A witch can use magic to magnify a vampire's thirst for blood and make their hunger so strong that they will be unable to stop feeding if they bite someone. Category:Vampire Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural